The Complete Second Series (DVD)
You might be looking for The Complete Second Series (Japan), the Japanese release of these episodes. In 2006, The Complete Second Series was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *Children in Need Special *The Christmas Invasion *New Earth *Tooth and Claw *School Reunion *The Girl in the Fireplace *Rise of the Cybermen *The Age of Steel *The Idiot's Lantern *The Impossible Planet *The Satan Pit *Love & Monsters *Fear Her *Army of Ghosts *Doomsday United Kingdom release Cover blurb Special features *'Children in Need' Special *Billie's Video Diaries (Approx 5 mins) *In-Vision Commentary on 'The Christmas Invasion', 'The Girl In The Fireplace', 'The Age Of Steel', 'The Impossible Planet' and 'Doomsday' *Audio Commentary on 'New Earth', 'Tooth And Claw', 'School Reunion', 'Rise Of The Cybermen', 'The Idiot's Lantern', 'The Satan Pit', 'Love & Monsters', 'Fear Her' and 'Army Of Ghosts' *Audio Description on all Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Audio Navigation *Out-takes *Doctor Who Confidential *David's Video Diaries (Approx 85 minutes) Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a sticker on the packaging *This release originally came with a free booklet *See the open set Users who have this in their collection United Kingdom limited edition release Cover blurb Special features *'Children in Need' Special *Billie's Video Diaries (Approx 5 mins) *In-Vision Commentary on 'The Christmas Invasion', 'The Girl In The Fireplace', 'The Age Of Steel', 'The Impossible Planet' and 'Doomsday' *Audio Commentary on 'New Earth', 'Tooth And Claw', 'School Reunion', 'Rise Of The Cybermen', 'The Idiot's Lantern', 'The Satan Pit', 'Love & Monsters', 'Fear Her' and 'Army Of Ghosts' *Audio Description on all Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Audio Navigation *Out-takes *Doctor Who Confidential *David's Video Diaries (Approx 85 minutes) Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This limited edition DVD set was originally exclusive to Amazon.co.uk *This release originally came with a free booklet *See the open set Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Special features *'Children in Need' Special *Billie's Video Diaries (Approx 5 mins) *In-Vision Commentary on 'The Christmas Invasion', 'The Girl In The Fireplace', 'The Age Of Steel', 'The Impossible Planet' and 'Doomsday' *Audio Commentary on 'New Earth', 'Tooth And Claw', 'School Reunion', 'Rise Of The Cybermen', 'The Idiot's Lantern', 'The Satan Pit', 'Love & Monsters', 'Fear Her' and 'Army Of Ghosts' *Audio Description on all Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Audio Navigation *Out-takes *Doctor Who Confidential *David's Video Diaries (Approx 85 minutes) Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb DISC ONE: THE CHRISTMAS INVASION - NEW EARTH DISC TWO: TOOTH AND CLAW - SCHOOL REUNION - THE GIRL IN THE FIREPLACE DISC THREE: RISE OF THE CYBERMEN - THE AGE OF STEEL - THE IDIOT'S LANTERN DISC FOUR: THE IMPOSSIBLE PLANET - THE SATAN PIT - LOVE & MONSTERS DISC FIVE: FEAR HER - ARMY OF GHOSTS - DOOMSDAY DISC SIX: DOCTOR WHO CONFIDENTIAL Special features *David Tennant's Video Diaries *Billie Piper's Video Diaries *In-Vision Commentary *Audio Commentary *Deleted Scenes *Outtakes *"Children in Need" Special Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Time Lord Enthusiast Chinese release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Users who have this in their collection French release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English, French *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx See also *Amazon.fr (click here for translated version) *PriceMinister.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection German release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 639 mins approx See also *http://www.amazon.de/Doctor-Who-Staffel-David-Tennant/dp/B001CSPVN0 (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by David Tennant Category:Items starring or written by Billie Piper Category:Items starring or written by Penelope Wilton Category:Items starring or written by Camille Coduri Category:Items starring or written by Noel Clarke Category:Items starring or written by Adjoa Andoh Category:Items starring or written by Anthony Head Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by John Leeson Category:Items starring or written by Shaun Dingwall Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Briggs Category:Items starring or written by Freema Agyeman Category:Items starring or written by Catherine Tate Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a 12 rating Category:DVD's with a PG rating